Doc D's Diary: Growing Up
Excerpts From The Journal of Deangelo "D" Giovanni, born December 13, 1913 December 13, 1920 Today is my 7th giorno della nascita and Im realy happy. Pops gave me a viola voila vieola viola and told me Im geting lessons too. He says ma loved the sound of voila viola and so I should learn to paly play for her even tho though she's gone. My vieola viola's name is Stradivarius, but that's hard to say, espeically especially when you're missing a toth tooth like Im. I don't have big strong teeth like pops and great-great-grandpops have, but they both tell me I'll get them when im ready to fully join the famly faimly family, but i dont know wat what that means. Anyway, my viola's name is Stradivarius but I cant say that soe sow so Im namin it Luciana like mom's name. Pops said that was really sweet so hes he's gonna have it specially written on it for me. I said i could just use the pen from his office but he said you have to respeck respect the voila vieola viola cause its expenxive expensive. Pops uses the word respeck a lot. February 15th, 1929 Well that was a shitfest. I don't know who it was that caught those Irish assholes, but Capone blew it. Gunfire in the streets? Public executions? I don't know who that ghoul thinks he is, and I don't care who the hell is shootin' at you, you keep these things a private matter. I've been patchin' up our boys all night! There were so many bodies Carmine had to start getting the dead ones to carry the dying ones. This stupid feud needs to end. 'Sides, Baldo keeps talking about his Beast running amok whenever the Irish confidantes come around. Obviously we ain't the only vamps in town, and Giovanni's don't tussle with vamps. There's a reason why we call ourselves Kindred; we're all Family. 'Sides, it's almost been two years since I swore the Hippocratic oath, I can't have people or Kindred dying on the street on my watch. Regardless, Capone has to learn his lesson. I've keep his record clean so far, but I hear that Detective Ness will take any chance to put Capone behind bars. Perhaps a notice of tax fraud will make the detective's work a little easier? May 8th, 1945 Finally, we're going home! Damn Nazis, I've been over in this shithole for far too long. Thank God or whoever looks over us that the Sangiovanni of Italy didn't get involved in this pointless war. Let them stay inside their back-hills hideaways, I don't need to have my brothers on the battlefield with family. It's a good thing for them they talked me into signing up as a medic, none of these doctors would be able to patch them up like I can, especially without revealing their true bloody nature. Still, I have Luciana with me; the patient's seem to enjoy the music, or at least they clap when I'm done. I wonder how Chicago is doing, especially with Jasper and Pops under a "mutually-enforced peace agreement" or whatever the bullshit name they gave it. I can't wait to get home no matter the shape. Anything is better than a battlefield. June 18th, 2007 Pops left today. He was the oldest member of the Family in Chicago, all our other relatives moved back to Venice when Pops got set up right and proper here in town. I was little back then, almost a century now. Wow, I thought that sounded weird in my head, but now that its on paper its totally weirder. Anyway, Pops is being called back to Venice after a century, 'cause they say they need him there. I guess a century to most of those guys is a blink of an eye, but still. Carmine is taking over as the head of the family, a damn good fit if I say so myself, but that's besides the point. Pops said something to me, and it didn't sit with me well. "If we're all supposed to be Kindred, then why does this Family hide away from the rest of our kind?" Other than a few chance meetings with that Mick in town, I don't really deal with other vamps. Hell, I barely deal with other people! Wow, that was way way sadder on paper. Maybe I should stop by Jasper's place. Eh, maybe next week. Category:Fiction